Solo una oportunidad
by IVaniaRiffinUniverse
Summary: Es un one-shot pervertido si no te gusta leer cosas como esta no entres :D Dejen reviews eNTREN Y LEAN :3
1. Chapter 1

**Perdon por tardar tanto x3 es que tenia exámenes -.- Pero aquí esta! El Fanfiction pervertido que querían… que ni es muuuuy pervertido**

**Esto fue creado por IVaniaRiffinUniverse y IAmSexyPandiHuman que por cierto no tiene cuenta xD**

**Bueno empezemos xD**

**Aquí todos tinen 15**

Era un dia normal como todos en Paceville excepto para Laney y Corey ese dia sus vidas cambiarian…

Corey Pov

Todo era un dia normal, acabábamos de ensayar mis confirmaciones de que Laney me amaba en secreto eran ciertas, desde el beso de año nuevo, la expresión en su rostro era de alegría y moria por volver a sentir sus labios, pero mi pregunta siempre es ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Bueno la verdad si no me confiesa tendre que hacerla mia la verdad siempre ame a Laney sus ojos, su cuerpo ¡Todo! Sera mia…

Pero tendría que idear un plan, pensé en pedir ayuda a los gemelos pero lo que iva a hacer era demasiado malo comencé a ilusionar como seria sentirla…

-Corey te pasa algo?-Dijo Laney un poco nerviosa

-No, Nada Lanes-Dije nervioso no me había fijado que mientras pensaba no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-Ok pensé que estabas viendo algo-Dijo Laney sin pensar

Desde ese momento no le puede apartar la mirada en todo ese tiempo…

Laney Pov

Me preocupe por un momento al ver a Corey observando algo pensé que me miraba a mi pero no le tomaría importancia verme.

Corey pasaba demasiado tiempo en la computadora de la cochera y viendo canales de cocina (**xD) **asi que me acerque para ver que podía hacer.

-Que haces?-Dije sentándome a su lado

-Nada, bueno solo quiero aprender a cocinar-Dijo Nervioso

-Yo podría enseñarte-Dije tomándole las manos para tranquilizarlo-Pero solo se hacer repostería

-Si, no importa con tal de que sea comida-

-Esta bien, nos vemos aqui mañana –Le dije despidiéndome

Me pare del lugar donde estaba y Sali de allí, Kin y Kon no estaban asi que Corey se quedo solo. Mientras me alejaba imaginaba como seria estar solo con el… Si ya lo hemos estado pero siendo mas que amigos.

Corey Pov

Todo ya estaba planeado ya me imaginaba estar con ella seria genial, me dispese a ir preparando las cosas fui hacia la cocina Trina no estaba asi que sere el dueño de la casa, comenze a sacar todas lo que necesitaría harina, huevos, mantequilla , leche y todo lo demás para hacer repostería, mientras preparaba las cosas oi que tocaban el timbre me fije que hora era ¡Shit! Las 4:50pm nunca me imagine que tardaría tanto seguía oyendo el timbre asi que fui a abrir.

-Hola Laney-Dije mientras abria la puerta

-Hola Corey-Dijo nerviosa

-Pasa-Dije mientras me movia a un lado para que pasara

Ella paso y traía consigo una bolsa mediana el cual no veía el contenido ni pregunte…

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por hacer este capitulo tan corto es que no tengo mas tiempo xd.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **


	2. ella es mia xD

**Bueno continuo .**

Laney Pov

Yo pase a su casa y simplemente me quede parada esperando a que el dijera algo.

-La cocina esta por allí-Dijo Corey señalando una puerta que estaba como a 15 pasos de allí ya que entramos por la puerta de su casa y no por la de la cochera.

Fuimos hacia donde el señalaba, asi que cuando entramos tome la bolsa que llevaba y saque unos moldes el dijo que ya iva a tener todo lo demás.

Entonces empezamos y Corey hacia todo mal se caian los cascarones a la mezcla o se le quemaban los pastelillos… Bueno en fin paso media hora.

-Bueno descansemos-Dije

-Si, esta bien-Dijo el mientras se recargaba en la pared para dejarse caer y quedar sentado

-Mira-Dije tomando un puño de harina

Cuando el se acerco sople la harina en su cara **(N/A: Jeje había otra palabra allí pero no la pondré xD) **al ver eso el hizo lo mismo, yo tome la mezcla para tomar venganza ya que al fin había quedado toda mal y se la avente por encima de su cara el hizo lo mismo terminamos todos llenos de mezcla adornos, azúcar y todo eso.

-Si mis padres me ven asi se enojaran-Dije mirándome de arriba abajo

Corey Pov

Ella dijo que sis sus padres la veian a si se enojarían, entonces pensé *Vamos Core tu puedes* y lo dije muy nervioso

-Puedes ducharte aquí… Antes de llegar a tu casa… Claro si quieres!

-Encerio?-Dijo Laney con una sonrisa

-Si-Dije sin pensarlo

∞**2 minutos o mas∞**

-Entonces que bata quieres?-Le dije mostrando dos batas de Trina

-Emmm… La de Conejo-Bufo Laney ya que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas de Princesa

-Bueno si quieres agarra mi shampoo o el de Trina-Dije amablemente mientras a bria la puerta del baño

-Seguro?-Pregunto Laney meintras entraba al baño, yo solo asentí con la cabeza ella solo me regalo una sonrisa y yo le regrese el gesto

∞**10 minutos despues∞**

**-**Vamos Corey tu puedes-Me dije a mi mismo mientras pensaba en si lo haría o no

-Ok Vamos-Suspire mientras abria la puerta del baño

-Laney… lo sien…-No termine de decir la frase ya que me encontré con algo precioso **(XD)**, era la figura de Laney a travez del vapor de la regadera se veía tan… Hermosa :3 Ya no puedo aguantar mas!

-Corey que haces aquí!-Grito Laney mientras se cubria

-La… Laney perdón es que vine por… por… ¡Perfume! ¡Si , si uno debe oler bien…-Dije mientras me echaba perfume

-Corey ese es el perfume de Trina-Me dijo Laney mientras salía del baño claro ya con la bata puesta.

-Puaj!-Grite exaltado minetras hacia cara de Fuchi :$

-Jajaja-Oi la risa de Laney yo solo me sonoje

-Bueno Corey ya te puedes salir-Me dijo Laney con tono sarcástico

-Eh?... oh si claro Lanes-Dije Saliendo de mi cuarto

-Estuvo cerca-Suspire-Al menos ahora huelo bien-Pense mientras olia a niña

Baje hacia la cocina para encontrarme con un pastelillo bien hecho solo lo vi y sonríe.

Laney Pov

-Pero que le pasa a Corey-Dije mientras me ponía la ropa interior-Bueno al menos no me vio toda desnuda-Suspire

Termine de ponerme toda la ropa, no puede ser eran las 5:20 mis padres me mataran, Sali del cuarto a toda velocidad Corey estaba viendo televisión fui directo hacia la cocina a recoger mis cosas, termine de recogerlas Salí rápido ya que si no llegaba a las 5:40pm estaría muerta al menos apenas eran las… ¡Pero que¡ eran las 5:30 Caca!

-Adios Corey-Dije hablando rápido.

**Este no es el final Continuara…**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo :D DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. eL PLAN ESTA EN MARCHA xD

**El tercer capítulo ya está aquí! :3 Lean y disfruten c:**

Corey Pov

Ahora que había visto a Laney desnuda, Bueno casi, quería ver más. Mientras pensaba lo ocurrido solo oí unos pasos apresurados, di un pequeño salto desde el sofá y voltie mi cabeza **(N/A:No como el exorcista ewe) **para ver quién era solo vi a Laney y oí su voz diciéndome adiós apresuradamente mientras salía de la casa… Pensé que se había incomodado con migo pero no pareció eso en el momento en el que me metí al baño a espiarla.

Así que para mí las cosas iban bien, tendría que continuar con el plan ya que este no funciono como yo quería pero bueno tendría que llevarla al cuarto…

Así que tengo dos opciones:

Engañarla o…

-Lo Tengo!-Grite luego me en jorobe pensando que Trina me oiría pero recordé que no estaba así que tendría más libertad para idear bien mi plan…

∞**30minutos después…∞**

-Esta película es genial-Dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama y dejaba el tazon de palomitas en mi mueble junto a mi teléfono.

-Tenia que hacer algo pero no recuerdo bien que era… Neh-Dije volviendo a mirar la TV

Despues recibi un mensaje que decía:

*Gracias* de parte de Laney en ese momento recordé a Laney y lo que debía hacer asi que llame a su casa:

-Hola?-Dije nervioso

-Hola?-Dijo en el mismo tono que yo

-Laney eres tu?-

-Si que paso Core?-Pregunto con mas seguridad

-Oye hare una fiesta en mi casa ya que Trina no estará, te gustaría venir?-Pregunte

-Si claro-Dijo e hizo una pausa para después continuar- Mmmm… Quien ira?

-Creo que solo Kin y Kon ya que aun no pienso a quien mas invitar-Dije

A ok, entonce nos vemos el…?-

-Pasado mañana a las 4:00pm-Dije

-Ok nos vemos allí-Dijo para asi colgar el teléfono

Ahora si tengo que hacer mi técnica pero como?

-INTERNEEEET!-Grite mientras corria hacia la computadora de la cochera

Paso el tiempo y vi algo No pregunten como apareció

Pastillas para dormir´´ Di click sin pensarlo y decía:

Solo una toma de estas y estará en un buen sueño XD

-Genial!-Dije y ordene uno, en tan solo menos de treinta minutos llegaron tocaron el timbre fui a abrir y fui directamente a la sala…

-*Cof cof*-Interrumpió alguien

-Jjeje si aquí está el dinero-Dije pagándole al entregador

Ahora si fui hacia la sala para ver el contenido y… Decía lo mismo que en internet -3- pero bueno ya ahora solo tendría que pensar en cómo dársela a Laney mmm…

Quizás si le doy un pastelillo especialmente para ella, quizás si solo somos ella y yo en la ´fiesta´ una fiesta imaginaria diré que los gemelos aun no llega, ok mi plan esta listo tengo dos días para hacerlo todo…

∞**A la mañana siguiente∞**

Empecé con el pastelillo a ver si recordaba cómo era: Empieza** modo científico loco** Los huevos, la harina, revolver, tazón, adornos y el ingrediente secreto: Las pastillas del sueño Muajajajajaja

Primero tenía que hacer la pastilla en polvo, así que tome una pastilla la puse en la mesa y tome un vaso para aplastarla.

Bueno ya había hecho la mezcla y antes de bacearla al molde coloque la pastilla que por cierto ya no era pastilla en el tazón, luego la coloque en el molde para llevarla al horno.

∞**15 Minutos después∞**

Fui a ver el horno ya estaban listos todos los pastelillos solo necesitaba uno pero adorne todos para que no se viera sospechoso

Tome la charola y Dije-Si mi obra maestra ya esta lista! Vive!-

Me toque la cabeza-Wow! A veces me emociono demasiado-** Termina modo científico loco**

**L**os guarde en el refrigerador para esperar a que terminara el día solo faltaba…

-La ropa y lo demás!-Grite mientras subía a mi cuarto para ver que me iba a poner escogí mi ropa como la que traía cuando cantamos Amor de Corazón solo agregue un pantalón de mezclilla en vez de3 el short que siempre usaba y mis tenis azules de siempre. Despues baje para ver que mas hacia y vi que todo lo que necesitaba era esperar y reflexionar en lo que hare; sabia que se enojaría y tal vez me odiaría para toda la vida pero… Bah será genial y placentero y ahora, mi duda ¿Cómo hare para que llegue a la cima del placer? Bueno no lose hare que mi cuerpo lo haga por si mismo.

∞**Al día siguiente∞**

Bueno llego la hora-Suspire

Ya todo estaba listo pastelito, Peliculas, comida, gaseosa, y… valentía por lo que hare. Oi tocar el timbre mis piernas temblaban un poco

-Cálmate!-Gritaba a mi mismo –Eres un inútil nadie te merece- Seguia oyendo, mi mente en este momento no me ayudaba para nada, seguía oyendo el timbre me apresure en abrir y me tope con… Laney

-Oh.. Hola Laney-Conteste con nerviosismo mientras me rascaba la nuca

-Wow parece que llegue un poco antes-Contesto sarcásticamente

-Jajaja calma Lanes-Dije en el mismo tono Mientras ella entraba a i casa

Bueno se acerca mi hora… Pero ¿Cómo la voy a distraer?

∞**Laney Pov∞**

-Bueno y… ¿Qué que hagamos?-Pregunte curiosa mientras revisaba el ambiente en como lo había decorado había quedado genial para mi opinión

-Que?... Oh! Si perdón Laney ¿Qué te parece una película-Lo oi un poco dudoso

-Mmm Si claro ¿Cómo cual?-Pregunte mientras revisaba las películas que tenia fuera-Ah pero nada de Amorcito' y esas cosas –Dije

-Ok Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vemos mmm…Nose que te parece Titanic?!

-Corey Dije que nada de eso-Dije echando una mirada fulminante hacia el

Por favor además será el único momento feliz junos-Lo oi decir muy rápido que no entendí muy bien

-¿Qué?-Pregunte con nervios a que había dicho

-Eh! No! Solamente practicaba una canción MI MI MI La última vez – Comenzó a cantar horrible que no aguante y me eche a reír

-Entonces que? Si vemos Titanic?-Dijo un poco feliz

-Si pero después vamos a hacer lo que yo diga okay?

-Okay-Dijo mientras ponía el Cd en el DVD

Comenzó la película y al momento de las cursilerías me distraía con cualquier cosa a propósito aunque creo que Corey estaba muy sentimental

Mientras veíamos la película Corey cada vez se acercaba mas a mi en el final que es ´Triste´Corey me abrazo

∞**Corey Pov∞**

En el final abrace a Laney a propósito ella no hizo nada creo que le agrado el abrazo

-Asi que ya acabo-Dije separándome

-Si y ahora lo que quiero hacer es…-Dejo una pausa suspensiva y continuo-Comer!

-Encerio?-Pregunte sarcásticamente

-Si-Dijo mirándome

-Pero…-En ese momento recordé mi plan-A comer entonces! Pastelillos?

Caminamos hacia la cocina para comer

-Quieres pastelillo?-Pregunte tomando la bandeja

-Tu los hiciste?-Pregunto tomando uno

-Si con mis propias manos-Dije sonriéndome al final

-Ok Lo probare-Dijo mordiendo el pastelillo

*Los efectos tendrán que pasar en menos de 5 minutos-Pense

-Sabe un poco…-Dijo pero antes de que acabara interrumpí

-Quieres agua?-Dije dándole un vaso de agua

-MM Si-Dijo

-Core… Tengo *Bostezo*-Dijo

-Ven acuéstate en el sillón-Dije tomándola de las manos hacia el sillón

La senté y unos minutos después se quedó dormida

-Hora de comenzar…-

**Continuara… **

**Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo deje lo mejor para el final XD **

↓**REVIEWS PLEASE↓**


	4. Gustar y al final Traumar

**Continuo Bro´s XD**

∞**6 MINUTOS DESPUES∞**

**L**ANEY Pov

Comencé a abrir los ojos veía un poco borroso, parpadee un poco y pude ver mejor, me encontraba en una cama pero… ¡Atada! Ok que pasa aquí yo solamente recuerdo haber comido el pastelillo que me dio Corey y ¡Pum! Solo vi negro y ya.

-Core! Mama! Papa! Alguien!-Gritaba deseando que alguien viniera por mi

-Valla Laney, cama solamente será un momento en el cual te divertiras-Oi una segunda voz era de… Corey! Pe… pero que pasa aquí!

-Corey que esta pasando!?-Pregunte exaltada, mientras intentaba liberarme de las horribles cuerdas que me aferraban a la cama ya me lastimaban horriblemente.

-Tranquila solo disfruta este momento-Decia con una voz picara, iva a protesta pero sentí sus labios sobre los mios! Yo le correspondí ya que esto es lo que siempre deseaba pero no de esta manera, Antes de que reaccionara Corey hizo un movimiento extraño para que le diera paso a su lengua yo solo abri mi boca para darle paso.

El beso se tornó caliente ya que Corey comenzó a meter su mano debajo de mi blusa, Comenzo a acariciar mis pe*chos sobre mi ropa interior y a mi no me agradaba

-Corey que te pasa!—Gritaba exaltada el solo comenzó a sonreir pícaramente y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, me puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

-Shh calma solamente déjate llevar y te soltare-Me susurro yo solo asentí con la cabeza para que en el momento que me soltara escapara, el me empezó a desatar lentamente las cuerdas, en el momento que desato la ultima salte de la cama y Sali corriendo hacia la puerta Caca! Esta con seguro.

-Jaja sabia que ivas a hacer eso asi que cerre la puerta ahora pagaras-Dijo en tono picaro mientras me acorralaba en la pared, comenzó a besar mi cuello desesperadamente yo daba pequeños gemidos no los podía contener, Llego hasta oreja en donde me dijo un tierno –Te amo- sentí latir mi corazón a mil por hora yo solo me sonroje.

-Solo disfrutare u poco esto esta m…-pense

**Corey Pov**

Sabia que Laney iva a escapar en el momento en que la desatara de las cuerdas, asi que le puse seguro a la puerta.

Comence a besarle el cuello desesperadamente , no aguante mas comencé a sacarle su camisa con desesperación dejándola en su ropa pequeña 7u7 me alejo y vi su hermoso cuerpo, volvi hacia ella y la bese en sus labios hasta que llegamos a la cama yo solo la tumbe con cuidado, le comencé a bajar los pantalones hasta dejarla en paños menores

-Ahora es tu turno Laney-Dije pícaramente

Al parecer disfrutaba ya que me comenzó a quitar mi playera dejando al descubierto mi torso-Vamos!-

-No te toca hacerme disfrutar a i- Sonrio un poco timida

Yo obedecí hice su cal*zon a un lado y introduje unos dedos en su parte pero solo poco para que no perdiera su virginidad

-Uhg… -Gemia Laney mientras giraba mi dedo en círculos dentro de ella sentía como su feminidad le mojaba todo, saque mi dedo de ella y comencé a quitarle todo de ella hasta dejarla completamente desnuda

-Oye!-Dijo y se aventó contra mi Solo vi como Laney me bajaba el short con todo y boxers y como se metía mi miembro a su boca comenzó a masajearlo y a lamerlo me estaba torturando.

-Umnmm Agh…-Gemía mientras le jalaba el pelo para que lo metiera todo.

**Laney Pov**

Hace tiempo soñaba con que Corey y yo fueramos novios y ahora… estamos en la cama ni yo pensaba llegar a esto pero a veces suceden cosas inesperadas, comencé a lamer y masajear su miembro lo estaba torturando, sentí como me jalaba el pelo para que metiera todo su pe*ne a la boca

-Vamos Laney… Ugh no te… Detengas-Dijo tartamudeando Nose por qué pero yo solamente sentí un liquido que entro a mi boca haciendo que me lo tragara todo.

Corey me cargo hasta dejarme delicadamente, solo vi como sacaba un condón y se lo colocaba.

-Laney ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo?-Pregunto Corey un poco dudoso

-No Corey-Dije firmemente

Se coloco encima de mi y me beso un beso que estaba lleno de amor yo lo negaba

Me coloco en la famosa posición de perrito yo no me dejaba y peleaba pero como el ya estaba grande era mas fuerte que yo lo logro

-Dejame!-Gritaba como loca pero yo no quería perder mi virginidad con el… bueno si pero no ahora!-Ya deja…-No pude hablar ya que sentí el pe*ne de Corey dentro de mi

-Uhg… Mmmm-Gemia mucho- Basta me lastimas!... agh

-Oh perdón ahorita es dolor pero pronto será placer-Me susurro en el oído, comencé a gemir mas fuerte sentía como me penetraba mas fuerte

-Déjame… Co… Corey-Decia con dificultad.-Corey… porque… sien… to… esto

-Tranquila Lanes en un orgasmo-Me… Voy a.. Correr (**?) –**Dijo soltando todos sus líquidos dentro de mi

-Agh…-Gemia

Aunque ya la había perdido no quería hacerlo Corey quería hacer mas técnicas pero yo ya no esto era malo era mi decisión no la del aunque yo ya no quería el siempre lo conseguía ya que era mas fuerte

Caímos rendidos yo solo estaba a un lado de la cama sentada tomándome las piernas Corey estaba dormido

Esa situación me traumo No lo podía creer

Me pare del lugar donde me encontraba y empecé a vestirme no podía salirme solamente me quede en el lugar anterior esperando a que Corey despertara

**Continuara…**

↓**REVIEWS PLEASE↓ ;)**


End file.
